After a Minute
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Sebuah kata yg bahkan tak pernah ku ucapkan, kau jadikan alasan yg kuat untuk mengatur hidupku. sebuah kata yg selalu aku hindari itu bahkan membuatku merasakan hancurnya keluargaku. dan kini aku telah memasuki sebuah kata itu YeWook GS. SJ official pairing,YunJae/ The Real Strory Up! :D
1. Prolog

~aku tak pernah tau apa yg harus kulakukan.. disaat aku mengaharapkanmu untuk menemaniku, disini, di sampingku. aku sangat membutuhkan mu. jujur saja.. aku sangat mencintaimu. jadi jangan membuat ku mearasa semakin depresi dengan semua ini. karena aku sangat" mencintaimu..~

* * *

Tess..Tess..Tess..

Rintikan air hujan kembali terdengar. dan kali ini semakin deras. membuat seluruh orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumahnya dengan penghangat. mungkin hari ini juga adalah hari yg sangat pas untuk beristirahat, berkumpul dengan keluarga atau teman dirumah, dan yg sebagainya. tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh untuk seorang gadis cantik bermata biru itu.

Mata gadis itu ikut mengeluarkan air seiring dengan air hujan yang jatuh. tubuh gadis itu pun bergetar. suara isakkan kecil yg terdengar sangat pilu keluar dari mulutnya. membuat siapapun yg mendengarnya pasti akan ikut merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

Gadis itu menyender ke ranjang nya. ia terduduk di lantai kamarnya yg sangat dingin. tapi itu pun tak dirasakan gadis yg bahkan sudah sangat lelah menangis itu. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. sesuatu yg menjadikannya alasan mengapa ia menangis.

Kreek..

"Ryeowook-ah.." Seorang pria memasuki kamar bernuansa biru itu. mata pria itu pun basah oleh airmata. rasanya tak tega. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. pilihan itulah yg terbaik untuk mereka berdua. ah, ralat. mungkin yg pria itu fikir memang seperti itu. tapi nyatanya~

"bukankah itu hanya pemikiran kau saja, Jong Woon-ssi? kau fikir itu yg terbaik bagiku juga? hah? apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu berteriak dalam tangisannya. membuat pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum miris.

Jong Woon berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. ia terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Ryeowook berdiri. tubuhnya membelakangi pria itu.

"Cukup. jangan mendekat. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini."yeoja itu mengusap wajahnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Jong Woon. tangannya kini terulur memberikan benda yg ia tangisi kepada namja itu. Sementara itu Jong Woon menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"ini.."

"iya.. aku yakin kau pasti mencarinya tanpa henti sehingga kau membuat 'keluarga'ku hancur. benar begitu Jong Woon-ssi?"

Deg!

Tubuh namja itu menegang seketika. Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Apa ia masih sanggup melanjutkan semua yg telah ia susun rapih-rapih?

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jong Woon yg masih terdiam. Matanya kini memang masih mengeluarkan air mata. tapi tatapannya telah berubah. Langkahnya ia hentikan. senyuman kecil dapat terlihat di bibirnya.

"Mari kita mulai. Hanya dengan satu kata yg mungkin tak akan pernah ada di antara kita, aku ingin memulainya.. " Yeoja itu berucap tanpa membalikan badannya. sementara Jong Woon berusaha mati-matian agar suara nya yg telah tercampur erangan tidak terdengar.*entah gimana.-"

"Apa yang ingin kau mulai? perang, eoh?"

"Kau bilang ini akan menjadi pilihan yg terbaik untuk kita berdua. jadi baiklah.. mari kita menikah." Seulas senyum terhias di wajah Jong Woon. ia merasakan kemenangan yg bahkan ia tak tau. Jika begini, bukankah akan lebih mudah?

"Tapi, Kita biarkan hidup kita sama seperti sebelumnya."Lanjut Ryeowook yg membuat senyum di wajah namja itu menghilang.

"mwo?"

"iya.. mari kita menikah dan hidup seakan aku tak pernah menikah denganmu. begitupun sebaliknya.. ambil semua dariku yg kau inginkan. aku tak peduli. tapi jangan pernah sentuh kehidupanku setitik pun. Pernikahan ini akan menjadi sebuah status yg tak telihat. setelah pernikahan ini berlangsung, aku akan pergi. hilang dari pandanganmu. dan melanjutkan hidup ku dan tetap menjadi Lee Ryeowook seorang. bukan Kim Ryeowook yg menikah. bagaimana? Tuan Kim Jong Woon yg terhormat?"Jelas Ryeowook dan di akhiri oleh pertanyaan.

ini kan yg namja itu maksud? Pilihan terbaik untuknya. Dan pilihan terbaik untuknya pun sudah ia ucapkan. tanpa menyadari raut wajah dari namja itu yg menunjukan bahwa ia tak terima.

Hey! Bukankah ia meminta untuk menikahinya karena satu kata yg bahkan Ryeowook tak terima itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yg berharap untuk melihat yeoja itu setiap hari? Dan apa jadinya jika ia tak melihat yeoja itu? bahkan dirinya telah menyerah dalam sebuah kata yg ia sangat hindari dari dulunya..

"Baiklah."Jong Woon menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. bukan sebagai org yg tak saling mengenal. tapi sebagai suami-istri. karena itulah aku menikah denganmu. kau bahkan tak mengerti dengan perkataan ku waktu itu."Kali ini Jong Woon berucap dengan suara yg berat. terbukti bahwa dirinya menyerah dengan semua yg yeoja itu katakan.

Jong Woon melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yg masih berdiri di depan kamar. wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga yeoja itu. Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. merasakan hembusan nafas yg menggelitiki telinganya. sejujurnya, ia sangat nyaman dengan posisi tersebut. namun entah mengapa ia bahkan tak pernah berhenti dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah masuk kedalam sebuah kata yg sangat ia hindari.

"Aku~ sangat mencintaimu. dan aku akan menunggu kau kembali dan mengatakan bahwa kau telah masuk kedalam 'Cinta' yg selalu kau hindari itu." Jong Woon berbisik di telinga yeoja itu.

See? semua tak ada yg mustahil. Jong Woon, namja itu memang punya alasan yg kuat. tetapi Ryeowook? yeoja itu..

* * *

Annyeong~! Azka imnida.. aku org bru disini.. lebih tepatnya baru berani ng post FF. TmT

Ini baru kepikiran buat ng post prolognya. mian klo mengecewakan.. dsn sebelumnya banyak bgt kesalahan. jujur aja.. masih bingung buat make FFnet. hehe yaudah.. ditunggu aja ya buat selanjutnya. hehe

Review please ^^

sign, Kim Hye Ni xD


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

~Aku.. memang sudah seperti ini. katakan. apalagi yang bisa aku dapatkan tentang sesuatu yg disebut 'Keluarga'? aku sudah terlalu 'Kenyang' untuk hal itu.. menurutku.~

After a Minute.

YeWook

All name in this strory is not mine.. but For the Stoty.. is Mine~! :D

* * *

**Incheon, 21 Juni 2000**

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~"

Suara nyanyian yg seharusnya menyiratkan kegembiraan itu kini malah membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis. Gadis mungil bermata biru itu terus menangis hingga membuat seseorang yg berada di kumpulan orang-orang yg bernyanyi itu menyadari kehadiran sang gadis mungil. ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mengusap air matanya. Sontak sang gadis kaget.

Gadis itu melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sang pria menatap gadis itu kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat anak kecil berwajah imut dan bermata biru.

Sang pria menyadari bahwa ekspresi nya membuat sang gadis kecil semakin takut kepadanya. Dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya. tatapannya kini melembut bahkan seperti iba kepada sang gadis kecil. ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih sang gadis kecil. berharap gadis itu menatap nya sekali lagi.

"Kemarilah, nak.. tidak apa-apa. Ahjussi tidak akan menyakitimu."ucap pria itu berusaha meyakinkan sang gadis. sedangkan org yg sedang di yakinkan itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum lega. Ia masih menjulurkan tangannya, lebih dekat. Gadis kecil itu menatap tangan dan wajah pria itu bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia berlari memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"appa.. hiks.. Appa~" Pria itu kembali dibuat kaget oleh gadis itu. bagaimana tidak? tiba-tiba saja gadis yg awalnya sangat takut, kini malah berbalik memeluk nya dengan sangat erat. seolah-olah ia memang ayahnya yg akan pergi jauh.

Pria itu sedikit mengerti sekarang. ia membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat posesive. satu tangannya beralih mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"gwenchanna.. appa akan melindungimu. kau akan baik-baik saja. oke?" tanpa sadar pria itu mengucapkan kalimat yg bahkan ia tak mengerti. kini pikirannya hanyalah 'bagaimana membuat gadis mungil nan manis itu tenang'.

Pria itu terus mengusap kepala gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia merasa bahwa gadis kecil di pelukannya sudah tenang. ia melihat wajah gadis itu yg kini tertidur dalam pelukannya. diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil.

"Young woon-ah!"

"Sssstt~ kau tak bisa lihat?" Pria bernama Young Woon itu berbisik kesal kepada org yg memanggilnya. Seorang Wanita kini terkejut melihat 'Suami'nya menggendong seorang gadis kecil. ia berjalan di samping Young Woon. ikut melihat gadis kecil itu.

"waah~ neomu kyeopta~!"pekik wanita itu yg langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari suaminya. Wanita itu tak peduli. ia masib terus menatap gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan 'kasih sayang'.

Mungkin gadis kecil itu merasakan tatapan itu. Sehingga, kini Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. namun rapuh. Senyum wanita itu kini memudar. membayangkan bagaimana rapuhnya gadis itu.

Young Woon mengangguk kecil ketika istrinya menatapnya. Direbahkannya gadis itu di kursi belakang. kini ia akan membawa gadis itu apa kan jika berniat baik?

Selama perjalanan, Young Woon tak henti-hentinya memperingatkan istrinya untuk tidak berisik. karna sejak awal istrinya terus membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka menjadikan gadis kecil itu sebagai anak mereka. dan dilanjutkan oleh bayangan wanita itu tentang kesehariannya jika itu terjadi. Young Woon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kita tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja, Soo-ah~"ucap YoungWoon kini menghentikan ucapan-ucapan isrinya. sedangkan istrinya kini menatapnya dengan raut kecewa.

"Tapi Woon-ah.."

"Bagaimana jika ia masih mempunyai orang tua dan kini mereka sedang mencarinya? atau bagaimana jika sebetulnya ia menangis karena tak bisa pulang? kita tidak tau, Jung Soo-ah~"

Wanita itu-Jung Soo-mengangguk mengerti. kepalanya ia alihkan melihat gadis kecil yg tertidur itu. tangannya terulur mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Kau berada di tempat yg aman sekarang. aku harap kau menemukan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan itu, 'petite giraffe'."

.

.

.

.

France, 22 April 2006

" Père~!(appa~!)"

"iya, Cher*? ada apa?"

Pria yg terbilang masih cukup muda itu mengelus kepala anaknya yg baru saja menghampirinya. disingkarkannya koran pagi itu. sedangkan sang anak menatap ayahnya kesal.

"aigoo~ anak appa kenapa? kok tiba-tiba memakai bahasa yg biasanya kau hindari?"

Gadis itu kini menghentakan kakinya. menggambarkan bahwa ia kesal. wajahnya pun ia buat seakan akan ia marah. tetap saja, dipandangan orang yg melihat ini pasti berpikiran bahwa gadis ini sangat imut. dengan mata biru yg mengerling tajam. dan wajah imut yg sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Sang ayah pun tertawa kecil. melihat sosok sang istri kecil dihadapannya.

Tapi setelah mengingat tujuannya, gadis itu langsung berubah. tingkah nya kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yg sedang memohon dibelikan mainan. matanya menatap sang ayah dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang memohon. membuat sang ayah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Appa~ kau bilang jika umurku telah 12 tahun, kau akan membawa ku pulang. jadi..." gadis itu memotong ucapannya dan menatap sang ayah yang kini mengerti.

"Kau ingin ikut appa pulang menemui 'abeoji dan eomma' disana?"tanya sang ayah. Mata biru sang gadis membesar. menandakan bahwa ia sangat ingin. gadis itu mengangguk lalu memeluk sang ayah.

"Gomawo, appa~ jeongmal gomawo~ Saranghae~!"

"ne.. nado, aegya.. nado saranghae." dan setitik air mata jatuh dari mata coklat sang ayah.

* * *

Huwaaaa~ FF apaan tuuh?! ::_::

gimana? update kilat kan? haha... mian klo dikit ya... Tangan bermasalah. -"

Guest : Udah kan? hehe.. kasih nama, ya.. jadi bingung akunya..

Guest : Huwaa... makasih banyak. T.T terharu jadinya. pasti"! akan aku lestarikan ff YeWook! :D

jeremy Kim84 : hehe... baru nyoba.. ini udah dilanjut kok.. hehe gomawo..

Yulia Cloudsomnia. : makasih atas pujiannya.. terhura aku~ *lap ingus. haha.. aku aja yg buat gk tau harus ngelanjut gimana. masih bingung. haha.. ada kok.. liat di bio oke.. :D

guest : udaaah~ :D

Rnine21 : aku aja bingung.. apa jangan" mereka Pembunuh dri org" kerajaan?! *efekBlackButler -" haha... di tunggu aja ya..

azihaehyuk : okeoke... bakal ada kok~ tunggu aja.. Ne, gomawo~^^

udah tuuh... terharu bgt ternyata ada yg mau ng review.. -" mian di chap ini full ttg Wookie.. jadi belum aku munculkan pangerannya.. masih aku sekap di kamar. *nunjukYeppa. huahahaha *eh?

Ditunggu aja oke? :)

Sign, Kim Hye Ni. ~^^~


	3. Chapter 2 : Just

~Harusnya kau bisa merasakan itu. ketika hari dimana aku pertama kali melihatmu dengan mata itu kau juga sama denganku. memilih untuk diam sehingga tak menyadarinya. bahwa semua yg terjadi hari itu.. adalah kenyataan~

* * *

After a Minute

YeWook

warn : gs, alur membingungkan(sengaja sih*?) typo,

The person in this story is not mine, but.. the story always be MINE!

Seoul, 15 Agustus 2014

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat jelas dalam koridor ini. bukan. bukan karena koridor ini sepi dan tidak ada orang lain. hanya saja semua

orang yg berada di koridor itu berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka dan diam menunduk, menghormati orang yang berjalan melewati koridor itu.

Tentu saja ini bukan hal yg aneh lagi. mengingat orang yg berjalan itu sangat tidak suka suara kebisingan yg membuat telinga nya sakit. sehingga ia selalu menyuruh keadaan sekitar yg ia lewati atau tempati dalam keadaan yg tenang.

Bagaimana jika tidak menuruti kemauan pria itu? sudah dipastikan keesokan harinya kamu akan mendapati mejamu telah ada surat pemecatan mu dari kantor ini.

Sadis bukan? Tapi.. ya begitulah..

Pria bermata sipit itu tidak pernah menaruh kata 'Prihatin' terhadap siapapun. ia sudah sangat menyesal dengan perasaan yg bernama 'Prihatin' itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan? sebenarnya ada apa? apa pria itu dulunya orang baik atau memang wataknya seperti bos-bos yg sering diceritakan lainnya yg selalu memasang wajah dingin, angkuh, dan, berwibawa? Nanti saja.. ada saatnya untuk menceritakan semua itu. kini kita kembali kepada pria yg telah memasuki ruangannya itu.

Bisa kalian tebak apa yg terjadi setelah pintu ruangan pria itu tertutup. tentu saja, keadaan kembali bising seperti sebelumnya.

"wah wah.. kau kaku sekali tadi."ucap seorang pria berambut coklat yg sedang duduk di sofa ruangan itu. sedangkan pria bermata sipit yg diajak berbicara tersenyum geli.

"memangnya aku harus seperti apa lagi, Hae-ah?"

Pria bernama Donghae itu tertawa kecil. tangannya beralih ke Ipad nya dan menunjukannya ke sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu? bukankah ini cukup? selama ini kau menyuruhku mengikutinya. sudah puas, Jong Woon seosangnim?" kali ini Jong Woon yg tertawa. tangannya menerima ipad itu lalu menatap foto yg muncul di layar Ipad. matanya terus menelisik seluruh foto tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk melihat yg lain.

Donghae mendecih sebal. "ya! kau kenapa lagi?"

"memangnya aku kenapa?"

"kau menatap Ipad ku seakan-akan kau ingin memakannya!"seru Donghae. ia tak habis pikir. kenapa sahabatnya itu bersikap sangat labil?

Dengan senyum yg masih mengembang, Jong Woon beranjak duduk di kursi nya dengan angkuh. seakan ia memanglah orang yg sangat dingin dan sombong.

"Sudah. kau kembali ke kampusmu, sana. nanti hubungi aku jika 'Yeoja' itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."ucap Jong Woon dengan nada santai namun terkesan memerintah.

Mata Donghae membulat "hah?! memangnya kau ingin langsung menemui nya?! jika kau melakukannya kau akan dibunuh, hyung!"

Jong Woon mengedikan bahunya. matanya juga tidak beralih sedikitpun. "aku hanya ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Donghae-ah.. aku ingin menemuinya dengan jarak yg sangat jauh. atau bahkan.. hanya memandangnya~"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. dirinya kini ikut merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya itu. sangat menyiksa. dibalik semua rasa ambisinya yg kuat tanpa rasa prihatin, pria itu selalu memendam rasa ketakutan dan kecemasan yg berlebihan.

"baiklah. aku akan pergi. annyeong, hyung!" pria itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. dan sebelum menutup pintu, ia mengucapkan kalimat yg sukses membuat seorang Kim Jong Woon merasakan kebahagiaannya lagi walaupun sekilas.

"ah iya.. kemarin dia menolak tawaran ,Appa, nya untuk ikut ke ,Rumah,nya"

.

.

.

Yeoja itu melangkah dengan senyuman yg terus terukir di bibirnya. gumaman-gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutnya. terkesan sangat lucu bagi orang yg melihatnya. mata biru yg mengerling, dan dengan tas yg tergantung di pundaknya. ia dmemasuki sebuah toko kecil.

Kriing!

"Ryeowook-ah! kau sudah datang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk senang, menjawab sambutan yg ia terima. yeoja itu menggantuk tas selempangnya lalu bergegas memakai afron yg diberikan oleh yeoja yg menyambutnya tadi. ia memasuki dapur kecil yg memang disediakan khusus untuknya.

Ingat! Khusus Untuknya! sehingga tak ada satupun orang lain yg berani masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa izinnya. tak terkecuali sahabatnya yg tadi menyambutnya.

"Wookie.. kau tak lupa dengan acara malam ini kan?"tanya yeoja berGummy smile itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng. bagaimana bisa ia melupakan malam yg sedang ia jadikan alasan hatinya yg senang ini?

namun sesaat kemudian, yeoja itu tersenyum getir. pandangannya mulai kosong. membuat Eunhyuk-sahabatnya-menatapnya khawatir. ia sudah hafal benar. jika ryeowook sudah begini, tak salah lagi bahwa pikirannya terbesit bayangan tentang sebuah kata yg berusaha ia lupakan.

"Ryeowook-ah! ya! kau mendengarku tidak?" teriak Eunhyuk menyadarkan Ryeowook.

Sontak yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan sebelumnya yg-terlihat memaksa-ceria. "ah! mianhae.. kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "tidak apa. lupakan.."

Ryeowook mengangguk. tangannya kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat masak yg sebelumnya ia hentikan. sedangkan Eunhyuk kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan kemoceng. membersihkan rak-rak buku dan meja-meja kecil, serta beberapa patung pahatan yg ada.

ah.. kalian pasti bingung kan dengan toko ini? sekilas seperti sebuah cafe. tapi kenapa ada rak-rak buku disana?

nah.. saya jelaskan.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah perpustakaan kecil yg menyediakan cafe kecil jika saja ada yg ingin membaca sambil makan atau minum. yah.. gaya ruangan perpustakaan itu memang terkesan 'Kuno'. tapi percayalah.. buku-buku, bahkan makanan dan minuman disana sangatlah lengkap.

Ah.. arti lengkap untuk makanan dan minuman disini bukan berarti ada segala jenis makanan pembuka, hidangan, serta penutup. tapi arti lengkap disini adalah makanan dan minumannya sangat enak dan lengkap untuk lidah. walaupun hanya makanan dan minuman kecil seperti cake dan chocolate tea, tapi rasanya sudah melebihi rasa masakan di restoran-restoran sana.

Memang tidak banyak yg mengunjungi tempat itu. namun jika ada yg sudah pernah mencoba untuk kesana, pasti akan kembali kesana dengan membawa temannya dan menjadi pengunjung tetap. Sudah jelaskan? setidaknya nanti akan disebutkan lagi jika memang ada tempat. *eh?

Ryeowook menatap senang kue yg telah selesai ia buat itu. tangannya mengusap peluh di dahi nya dengan lega.

"nah.. appa.. aku tidak akan pulang sekarang. karena aku masih ingin bersama dengannya walaupun sangat jauh. tapi.. aku akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menemanimu disini."ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum tipis yg terukir.

Ini memang kesalahannya, bukan? mengatakan perjanjian yg akhirnya ia sesali itu adalah hal terburuk yg ia buat. sebenarnya.. ia bukannya tak sadar. tapi lebih tepatnya ia 'berpura-pura' untuk tak sadar bahwa ia telah melangkah memasuki sebuah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan sekaligus ia hindari itu.

Kini ia tertawa kecil. meluapkan sedikit rasa sakit yg kembali menyelingkupi hatinya. pandangannya mengabur. mata birunya telah mengeluarkan air mata.

"seperti yang kau bilang, oppa~ aku pun mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk pilihan yg aku pilih. karena aku..hanyalah 'fleurs qui sèche*"

Tbc~^^

* * *

yaaaap! chapter 2 comiing.. :D

sebelumnnya makasih banyak yg udah mau review. :) semakin banyak yg review, semakin cepat di update! :D

oiya.. yg diatas itu artinya "bunga yg mengering". hehe..

banyak yg nanya kenapa mata Wookppa biru ya?sebenernya sih agak bingung juga awalnya ingin nulis mata caramel. tapi entah kenapa ngebesit bayangan Wookppa dengan mata biru. kan lucu tuh.. tapi nanti dicerita juga bakal di ceritain kok.. tenang saja~ :D.

oiya.. balasan review~!

liplip gimana ya? haha.. nanti bakal diceritain kok. :) ditunggu aja ya.. makasih. ^^

jangmiyesi : iya.. gpp kok. kmu review aja aku udah seneng~^^ maunya wookie gimana? haha.. sengaja.. dibuat bingung kan malah jadi penasaran. niih udah dipanjangin. gimana? kurang ya? hehe mian.. lagi banyak acara jadi gk bisa full gadget. hehe gomawo~^^

y : di chap 1 ryeowook semua kok.. masih anak-anak. :)

Rnine21 : humm.. nanti juga kejawab kok semuanya.. kkkk~ :D

guest : sudaaah!

yulia cloudsomnia : suka kan? :D tentang mata biru... bacalah atas. :) oiya udah aku confirm ya fb nya? hehe ditunggu buat selanjutnya yaa.. *bow

jeremy kim84 : hehe.. yasudah.. ditunggu aja buat selanjutnya. gomawo~ hiks.. jadi nangis kan mikirin kakak ipar yg wamil.. *yesung T.T aku juga kangen kok.. tapi klo nonton SS5 jadi seneng lagi.. karena banyaaaaak sekali moment yewook.. haha.

Gomawo buat semua yg udah mau ng review~ tolong review ya yg udah baca.. jangan jadi silent reader~ oke? :)

Sign, Kim Hye Ni^^


	4. Chapter 3 : The Story Beginning

Oke.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya.. gk update kilat kayak sebelumnya. Karena.. pertama, azka lagi bayak acara keluarga. Kemarin aja harus rela di dalam kereta 7 jam dan perjalanan malam. Kedua, oke ini sebetulnya aneh karena sebenarnya 'Aku juga bingung sama alur ceritaku!'

hah... aneh kan? Siapa yg bikin coba? -" tapi akan aku usahakan jadi deh.. mungkin alur cerita ini bakal berbelit. Dan chap yg sangaaaat panjang. Hehe..

oiya.. karena seblum"nya sangat pendek, jadi anggap aja itu masih teaser ya? Yaah~ and the story begin, now!

Enjoy~^^

* * *

**After a Minute**

**YeWook**

**Warn : GS, Typo, Alur berantakan.**

**The person is not mine. But the story always be MINE! :D**

**Disarankan untuk perhatikan baik-baik tanggal nya~ takut bingung. :)**

_Bukankah hal itu akan jadi menyenangkan?_

_Keluarga.._

_Liburan.._

_apa yg kalian fikirkan tentang itu sebelumnya?_

_Dan pernakah kalian berfikir bahwa itu akan menjadi perpisahan dan pertemuan sekaligus?_

_Perpisahan dengan keluarga.._

_dan pertemuan dengan satu kata yg tak bisa kuucapkan._

_Mungkin kalian selalu mengatakannya dan berfikir itu adalah perasaan yg membuatmu nyaman, hangat, dan tenang sekaligu. _

_Dengan memancarkan kebahagiaan yg sulit orang lain dapatkan. _

_Tapi yang terjadi denganku adalah.._

_satu kata itulah yg membuat ku harus merasakan kehancuran.._

**France, 15 Mei 2000**

Brakk!

"Appa! Aku siap!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Tangannya menggeret koper kecilnya. Jelas saja. Untuk seumuran dia, semua barang pasti dibawa oleh orang tua nya, bukan?

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Aigoo.. cantik sekali anak appa. Memangnya kau mau kemana, chagi?"

gadis kecil itu merenggut. "appa.."

"sudahlah Yunnie.. jangan terus kau goda Wookie. Kasihan dia.. bagaimanapun juga ini liburan pertamanya" seorang wanita berjalan mendekati anaknya lalu menggendongnya. Ia mencubit hidung anaknya dengan gemas.

"cha.. kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Kajja Boo.."sang ayah memasuki mobil disusul ibu dan anak itu.

ya.. hari ini keluarga kecil itu memtuskan untuk berlibur ke tempat yg sebenarna sangatlah jauh. Namun, disanalah tempat mereka seharusnya. Tempat kelahiran mereka. Tempat yg menaruh berbagai kenangan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai bandara dan menaiki pesawat. Karena pesawat itu memang dikhususkan untuk mereka.

"Eomma.."

"ne, chagi? Ada apa?"

"Halmeonie dan harabeoji itu seperti apa? Apa mereka orang yg baik?" Sang ibu tersenyum menatap anaknya. Memandang mata biru anaknya yg sangat berbeda itu dengan gemas.

"kau kan bisa melihatnya nanti jika sudah sampai, Wookie.."

sang anak kembali merenggut kesal. "tapi aku ingin tau dari eomma dulu. Agar nanti aku tidak perlu bersikap memalukan seperti kemarin."

"siapa yg bilang kau bersikap memalukan, chagi?"

"Siwon oppa."

Kali ini sang ibu tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur mengelus lembut kepala sang anak.

"Helmeonie dan harabeoji itu orang yg sangat baik. Mereka sangat sayang kepadamu. Makanya mereka ingin kita pulang berlibur kesana. Jadi Wookie tidak perlu bersikap canggung lagi."

mata biru sang anak mengerling senang. "benarkah?"

sang ibu mengangguk. "tentu saja."

kepala gadis kecil iu beralih menatap pemandangan langit. "aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka, eomma."

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 15 Mei 2012**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"oppa!"

Pria yg merasa dipanggil iu segera berbalik dan melihat yeoja yg sedang berlari kearahnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Kenapa yeoja itu harus berlari? Adakah yg penting?

"oppa.. hosh..hosh" yeoja itu membungkuk sejenak. Menetralkan nafasnya yg terengah.

"ada apa, Wookie?" Ryeowook mulai berdiri dan menatap pria di depannya. Tangannya terulur memberikan bag yg tadi diterimanya untuk diberikan kepada namja ini.

"Abeoji bilang oppa pasti membutuhkan ini. Jadi aku disuruh memberikannya kepada oppa secepatnya. Huft.. menyusahkan saja."Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sedangkan pria itu mrngecek bag itu. Kepalanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan ayahnya yg baru saja diucapkan yeoja di depannya.

"yasudah. Kau kembali saja ke kelas mu, Wookie. Oppa yakin dosen selanjutnya sudah datang."ucapnya. Tangannya yg kosong mengusap kepalanya lembut. Membuat yeoja itu merasa nyaman.

"dan gomawo.."kini senyum pria itu mereka. Semakin membuat yeoja itu tersipu.

"ne, arraseo.. annyeong, Kim seosangnim"yeoja itu membungkuk lalu pergi dengan wajah yg memerah. "aissh.. neo baboya, Lee Ryeowook"

Bagaimana bisa ia masih bersikap malu di depan pria tadi yg jelas-jelas selalu bersamanya?

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan perasaan itu, Ryeowook segera memasuki kelasnya. Mulutnya masih saja bergumam merutuki dirinya yg bersikap memalukan itu. Tanpa sadar bahwa orang disebelahnya menatap dirinya dengan aneh.

"neo baboya, Lee Ryeowook.. jeongmal babo!"

"Ryeowook-ah!" Sebuah teriakan sukses membuat Ryeowook tersadar dan mendelik kesal kesebelahnya.

"ya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Lee Hyukjae?" Yeoja yg dimarahi itu malah tertawa.

"kau kenapa? Datang-datang dengan muka merah dan marah-marah tak jelas. Dasar.." Ryeowook diam. Apa ia terlihat begitu aneh tadi?

"dan lagi.. berkata seolah-olah kau seumuran denganku? Ya! Kemana Lee Ryeowook yg tadi pagi menemaniku dengan sopan?" lanjut Hyukjae yg langsung membuat Ryeowook semakin terdiam dengan pikirannya.

"apa jangan-jangan kau menemui Seosangnim kesayanganmu itu? haha"tanya Hyukjae. Wajah Ryeowook kembali memerah. Dan sepertinya kali ini kau benar, Lee Hyukjae.

"haha.. Ryeowook-ah.. kau itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana? Dia kan selalu ada setiap hari. Harusnya kau terbiasa.. kenapa masih malu-malu seperti ini? haha"Sepertinya Hyukja sangat menikmati untuk menggoda Ryeowook. Lihat saja. Kini wajah yeoja kecil itu sudah sangat merah. Bahkan sampai ke telinga. Mata biru memandang tangannya yg terdapat cincin.

ya.. berdo'alah dosen segera masuk agar kau berhenti dipojokan seperti itu, Lee Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Kim Seosangnim. Kau sudah tidak ada kelas hari ini?"pria yg ditanya menggeleng kecil.

"tidak ada, seosangnim. Memangnya ada apa?"

"ah.. aniya. Katanya kau akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ya? Apa itu benar?" Pria yg disebut 'Kim Seosangnim' itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Ia selalu merasa tak nyaman jika ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu.

"memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri? Apa gaji disini kurang untukmu?"pria tua itu terus saja menanyakan pertanyaan yg sebenarnya sangat melenceng dari alasan 'Kim Seosangnim' itu.

Bukan. Bukan masalah gaji. Jika gaji, ia bahkan telah mendapatkannya berkalilipat dari pada gaji nya disini.

"ah.. bukan apa-apa, seosangnim. Hanya saja.. aku butuh ketenangan dalam jangka waktu yg lama."ucap nya memberikan alasan yg sedikit masuk akal untuk diberikan kepada pria tua ini.

Pria tua itu tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kim seosangnim itu erat.

"ingatlah.. jika kau sudah tidak kuat dengan masalah itu, aku masih ada untuk kau cerita, Jong Woon-ah.. " Jong Woon tersenyum.

"ne.. gomawo, Seosangnim."

.

.

.

.

**Incheon, 17 Mei 2000**

"Selamat datang, tuan, nonya, dan nona muda." Seluruh maid dan pekerja di mansion itu membungkuk hormat. Memberikan sambutan kepada majikannya yg telah lama tak pulang itu.

"eomma.. dimana Halmeoni dan harabeoji?"

Gadis kecil itu menarik baju ibunya. Merasa risih jika ada yg membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Jelas saja, jika dirumahnya ia selalu menyuruh kepada semua nya agar tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga harusnya ia yg menghormati mereka karena mereka lebih tua daripadanya.

Sang ibu menatap salah satu pelayan. Seakan mengerti, pelayan itu menjawab. "Tuan dan nyonya besar sedang berada di ruang baca, nyona"

"Kau dengar itu sayang? Kau ingin kesana?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!"

Sang ayah segera mengangkat anaknya kedalam gendongannya. "cha.. kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Aegya appa ini sangat cantik. Halmeoni dan harabeoji pasti sangat merindukanmu."

perkataan itu cukup membuat sang aegya merasakan tidak sabar.

Tok..Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk saja."

Krieet..

"Eomma.. appa.."

Kedua pasang mata kini menatap pintu yg melihatkan keluarga kecil itu.

"Yunho. Jaejong.." sang kakek menatap tak percaya. Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya kedua orang itu pulang. Tapi tunggu.. dengan anak kecil?

"Yunho.. jangan bilang itu.." yg ditanya hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap istrinya sejenak meminta persetujuan.

"turunkan saja."Yunho mengangguk. Perlahan ia turunkan anaknya. Sang anak menatap orang tuanya yg dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Halmeoni.. harabeoji.."

Sang kakek dan sang nenek itu menatap sang cucu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tangan sang kakek terbuka lebar. "Kemarilah nak.."

Melihat itu, dengan cepat gadis kecil itu berlari memeluk kakeknya.

"Harabeoji.. jeongmal bogoshippeo.."

"ne.. nado."kepala gadis kecil itu di elus lembut. Kini sang nenek menghampiri keduanya dan ikut mengelus cucunya. Memperhatikan wajah cucunya. Dan seulas senyum terhias di wajah wanita tua itu.

"kau mewarisi mata keluarga yg sangat indah, nak.. kau pasti sangat istimewa."

Yunho dan Jaejong yg melihat itu hanya tersenyum haru.

"kau memang selalu tepat dalam memilih liburan, Boo.. lihatlah. Betapa senangnya mereka."

Istrinya mengangguk menyetujui.

"ne.. aku fikir awalnya appa akan marah melihat kita yg tak pulang-pulang."Jaejong merenggut kecil. Yunho, sang ayah, mengecup kening istrinya.

"tidak ada yg marah jika itu menyangkut anak kita, Boo.. benar kata eomma.. Wookie sangatlah sempurna."

.

.

.

TBC~^^

* * *

Gimana? Lumayan panjang kan kali ini? Mian ya klo gk bisa panjang.. seperti sebelumnya loo.. dan kalau sedikit bingung, tetaplah membaca dan menunggu chap selanjut nya.. kkkkk~ :D

Balasan Review :D

jeremy kim84 : Baca saja.. disini sedikit agak terungkap kan? Kkkk oiya mianhae gk bisa kilat. T.T

yulia cloudsomnia : Sudah dilanjut! memang sengaja aku buat Seosangnim.. bukan direktur kok.. baca yaa~ ^^

Liliz Cloudsomnia: bingung ya? Wkwkwk... nih udah dilanjut. :)

Guest : sudah.. :D

Guest: gimana? Mian gk bisa panjang-panjang.. inginnya mah panjang. Tapii... Ne.. Gmoawo~ :)

Rnine21 : anggap saja baca teaser.. kkkk ~ :D

Jangmiyesi : k;o yg ini gimana ? Hehe

Sudah? Gomawo..

Sign, Kim Hye Ni


End file.
